Mega Football Crush (Ziam Palik)
by hiImKai
Summary: Liam is a big football star with an even bigger crush...on his COACH!


**Mega Football Crush (Ziam Palik)**

 _~Liam's POV~_

"Okay, mega football player, give me 20 squats, front and center!" I sigh, wiping away the multiple building drops of sweat forming my forehead. I drop down, coming back up, screaming in justice the number '1'. I do 19 more then stand up, looking at my coach, Mr. Malik. He has this raven quiff and his tan skin glistens in the sunlight of this cool September day. I look down at my shirtless body, feeling heat rise up to my cheeks as the other boys from the team remain clothed. The coach has these sunglasses covering his eyes, a smug playing on his lips and his athletic stance getting a little distracted, somehow.

The football practice continues for what seems like ages but was literally 30 minutes. I was about to go into the locker room when I felt a grip on my arm. It was my best friend, Niall Horan. He looks at me and I get a burning feeling which somehow relaxes me. I have a tiny crush on Mr. Malik. Its maybe the way he pushes me to work the hardest, or maybe his undying efforts to make us feel bad about ourselves. Whatever it was, it made me feel butterflies on the inside.

"Hey Li. Did you see how Coach Malik looked at you when you took off your jersey?" Niall can make some really bad jokes, especially when he's talking about someone you like. I just shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"Seriously Ni? Coach Malik may possibly be married or dating. He's _straight_ Ni. That's one of the first thing he told us." Niall, as usual, has a smart ass remark to come back.

"Li. Don't you find it a little conspicuous that our coach would say that he's straight when he is coaching us? That would be a thing he would tell his closest friends, if they haven't figured out." That convinced me, almost completely. It's true. Why would Coach Malik come out and say he's straight? Niall could tell I was on the verge of defeat when he smiled. "Anyways. Mr. Malik looked at you. Like, it was full of passion. I don't think that other team members noticed but he took off his sunglasses to get a better glance." I scoffed at this, even though that could be true.

"Li. You know that I'm gay." At this I nod. Its true. He's dating one of my best mates, Louis Tomlinson. He's shy yet very smart. "I would know the first thing about showing that you're gay. Please trust me on that." I sigh, knowing that Niall is once again right.

"Okay, you win. What do you want me to do?" Niall grins and points at Mr. Malik.

"Go talk to him, after you get changed. I'll ask my mum to pick us up. Go get him tiger!" Niall pats my back. We change into our street clothes while Niall runs off to his boyfriend. Louis has his feathery hair in his eyes, making him look shy. Niall winks at me and I go up to Mr. Malik. He too got changed and in a leather jacket and gray skinnies. Damn, he looks so much hotter. He even feathered out his quiff. He should keep it like that more often. My legs felt like jelly that instant and I decide I should call it quits. Before I get to walk away, however, I hear a soft voice calling my name. I look to see Coach Malik behind me, his warm breath burning sweet nothings into my ears. I smile, feeling my cheeks burn.

"Hello Payne. So, what do you need?" Damn, his voice is low and raspy. It sounds so perfect.

"Um…I.." Think of Ni had said. "I…I was wondering…why did you say that you were straight during our first meeting." Of course, that was said really fast, so I got stuck with a very confused Mr. Malik. His confused face looks the cutest. Then he started…laughing?

"Oh Mr. Payne-"

"Liam…Its Liam."

"Okay Liam. I only said that because, Niall knows this already. But, I'm gay." Just like that, my mouth dropped. How did Niall already know?! Mr. Malik just smiles and I didn't even notice that I was walking backwards against the wall of the school. Mr. Malik was slowly making his way to me, putting his snaky hands around my waist. This caused the heat to rise rapidly and his face gets closer, inch by inch. Once our lips brushed, he pulls away, having a vibrant red covering his cheeks.

"Sorry Liam… I…" I cut him off with a smile. Since Mr. Malik backed up so much, I walked foreword and shuts my eyes. I feel my face inching closer to his hitching breath. As my lips land on his, I felt my cheeks heat up even more. He starts to mold his lips onto mine, making me walk backwards into that goddamn wall. I chuckle within the kiss which causes him to pull away and places a hand on my face. I look down on his hand as he lifts my chin up with his middle finger.

"Liam…Are you gay?" I nod. "Do you like me?" This caused me to look down and nod in shame. "Liam. I like…scratch that. I love you! Be mine?" I nod vigorously and he bends down to capture my lips in his when I hear a wolf wistle. I know that wistle from anywhere. I look at Niall and Louis, sticking my tongue out and goes to kiss Mr. Malik in front of them. I take a handful of his hair and messes with it. I pull back, looking into his eyes. Those dark hazel eyes shining in the sun's light.

"My Mr. Malik-"

"Zayn."

"What?"

"My name is Zayn. Zayn Malik." At this I nod and smile weakly. I run to Niall and Louis, then wave to Mr. Ma- I mean Zayn. I can't wait until our next after school practice.


End file.
